Remember, Remember
by Neji-Boy7
Summary: After the war had ended, a lot of lives have been lost, but after a year or so Orochimaru figures out a way to bring back the dead to the living yet again. Neji Hyuuga, one of the many shinobi who had fallen is brought back to life, but with no memory or fragments of any memory whatsoever. It's up to the gang to help Neji remember who he was or make a new Neji out of him. AU.
1. Help Me Remember

**Hey guys! This is going to be my very first attempt at a multi-para fic. I really hope you guys enjoy it because I'm having lots of fun writing this since it's something that came from my head. XD **

**This chapter is basically a small brief of the war and how it passed, I promise that the second chapter will take place in the current time I was planning on writing this fic.**

**I'm just still not over Neji's death, main reason I'm writing this I guess? BUT, I believe that Neji might be brought back to life. I hope so.**

**Well, hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, sadly, but I can dream ne? **

* * *

The war was over, it was done and over with. The nations coming out victorious in the end, though lives were lost of course. Beating Obito and Madara wasn't an easy task, especially with the Ten tails in their possession. It was a tough fight, but with the Hokages of the past, Orochimaru, the five kages, and more skilled shinobi in their side, it somewhat became an easy task. It was hard at first, knowing that you were against great and frightful shinobi; ninjas from a time where fighting was a lot different than the way it was taken now a days. The biggest surprise wasn't exactly when Sasuke and Orochimaru came into the war and sided with the nations...well...not to Team Gai anyway...

Neji's death.

That was the biggest surprise to the team.

Losing a comrade was something Team Gai wasn't expecting, especially Tenten. She wasn't expecting it nor saw it coming. Everything seemed to be going well for them as well. Lee and Gai were fine, working as a duo to fight off the Zetsu clones, Tenten was doing fine on her end as well, she was fighting off Zetsu's and making sure not to get herself killed. Halfway through the battle she was having with an opponent she noticed that Neji was no where to be found, no where near the team like he usually was. She started to wonder, and then soon Gai and Lee noticed it as well. They could have sworn Neji was by their side, fighting the good fight. They were so distracted by the battles they were having that they didn't notice Neji split from them and forward into the battle grounds, where the Ten tails had made its appearance. Later in the battle, the Ten tails began to attack so they began to worry, mainly for Neji since they didn't know if he was being helped or was dealing with some enemies and attacks on his own. When they got there, they were met with the news that their teammate had fallen in battle, more like fallen protecting both Hinata and Naruto.

The news was devastating.

How could have Neji died? It didn't make sense, to Tenten and Lee his death didn't make sense, nor did they want to admit that it happened. Lee seemed to be the most affected by it, but that wasn't true. Tenten was, she just didn't want to show weakness during war. She was heart broken, shattered, destroyed. Her teammate, no, not teammate, but best friend had fallen protecting someone he was supposed to protect all of his life. She grew to know that her feelings for him were stronger, but she didn't want to admit it, nor accept them, because she always thought that it might destroy the friendship and bond they already had in the first place, so she kept shut. But, now she regrets it, she regrets not letting him know, she regrets not telling him, she regrets not being there to be able to help him. She hated and dreaded every single second that she saw Neji's limp and dead body in Lee's arms, she wanted to do the same, but she had to keep strong and remind herself, that in Neji's honor and will, she would do anything in her power to win this war, because she was sure that was something that he wanted.

So, Team Gai continued to fight, they continued to fight knowing that Neji was gone, that after the war Team Gai might never be the same again, but they fought knowing that Neji's wish was to win this war, so that was exactly what they were going to help achieve and make a reality, no matter what it takes.

The war continued to rage and it showed no signs of stopping, but that all changed when Orochimaru and Sasuke, with what looked to be with his team, appeared with the 4th, 3rd, 2nd, and 1st Hokage. They helped the nations turn the tables and not only that but gain the upper hand by taking on Obito and Madara themselves, along with Sasuke and Naruto to join them. Later on, Orochimaru came back, but bringing all the 5 kages with him, all of them in one piece again. They joined the Hokages and fought, then soon, when everybody had the chance, they joined in on the battle as well. Fighting and outnumbering both Madara and Obito. All of the forces combined proved to be even too much for them to handle, so they eventually fell and got defeated. Both Madara and Obito were killed once given the chance, it was concluded by the current kages that Obito was far too much of a threat to be kept alive so they got rid of him. Poor Kakashi, knowing the circumstances he currently stood on, had no valuable or reasonable argument in Obito's defense, but he knew it was for the best. The war ended soon enough, with both rewards and consequences. The rewards being the nations finally uniting and deciding to work out their differences by being an official alliance and for Naruto, getting his precious Sasuke back. The consequences were of course all of the lost lives and casualties.

Everybody thought that maybe by the end of the war everything was going to go back to the way it was, maybe even be happy again, but no. Too many lives were lost, too many friends died and gave their lives for them to come out victorious. Sure, it was predicted that a lot of lives were going to be lost, but they had no idea just how hard and how bad it was going to impact them and who they were. Everybody wanted all of their lost friends, loves, teammates back, that included Tenten, who wanted Neji back, she really did.

Once off the battle field everybody went back to their village and began to work on repairing it, if any repairs were needed for the village.

* * *

Just like any other morning, Tenten awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door like a mad man, but she knew it was Lee so she wasn't worried. She was never a morning person, and she'll make sure to never be one. Who enjoys waking up in the morning honestly? She blames Lee for the most part because he was always the reason she had to wake up early, Lee and Neji, but Neji wasn't here anymore, so now it was always Lee. It's been a year or so since the war, and she still hasn't gotten over Neji's death, she was sure that Lee and Gai haven't either, because they weren't as cheerful as she remembered them to be.

'Wonder how things would be if you were here...Neji..' She thought to herself, still laying down on her bed. Closing her eyes she let out a soft sigh and held back some tears yet again. Truth be told, ever since Neji passed away she hasn't been able to find it in her to stop crying. Every night and day, when left alone, she'd cry, she'd let out all the pain she holds inside of not having him by her side anymore. It was cold reality, she had to accept it as a fact and move on is what she'd say to herself and try to convince herself to start thinking that way, but she'd never actually pull through with it, it was too hard for her. She hated herself for being so weak. Neji would always tell her otherwise though, he'd always tell her how strong and independent she was and how much of a great kunoichi she was going to be some day, even pass Tsunade. She believed him at some point, but now that he's gone...she can tell how wrong she was for taking those words as facts. She had a long way to go if she wanted to be strong, a very very long way to go, and she knew that.

Another loud and rather annoying knock on her front door snapped her out of her thoughts yet again. "Tenten!" Lee yelled from the outside while he knocked loudly. He was actually quite worried for her since she hasn't answered to him yet, not only that but he was always worried about her in general. Ever since Neji passed away Tenten's been different, he couldn't quite put his finger in what exactly it was, but just something about her was different. She seemed more...more fragile almost, but Lee didn't want to look into it since he knew she changed. Not just him but their team entirely. "Tenten!" He yelled yet again.

Lee screaming outside was really starting to get to her and annoy her. "I'm coming!" She yelled out, forcing her eyes to open since she didn't want to open them in the first place. While she sat up on the edge of her bed she caught sight of a small flicker of light from the corner of her eye coming from the direction of the door of her room. Looking over to her closed room door she couldn't help but to let out a gasp of surprise. "N-Neji?" She asked, immediately jolting up and standing, completely forgetting of her current state of dressing which was only a white tank top and red short shorts, her sleeping attire. "Eep!" She squealed and covered herself with the blanket she dragged off her bed. The entity of Neji simply standing there and shaking his head, chuckling lightly at her reaction to his presence. She could tell he was a ghost, you could literally see through him, but what was he doing here?

She looked straight at Neji's face and noticed that he was mouthing something. She couldn't quite understand what it was but she was going to try her best. "H..Help?" She asked, making Neji nod his head. "Help with what?" She asked immediately, her eyes looking in horror as he disappeared. "Remember.." He whispered, almost vanishing completely. "Help you remember what?!" She asked. "Wait Neji! Please don't leave me again!" She called out to him, letting the blanket she had wrapped around her body fall to the floor as she reached out to him with her hand but it was too late, Neji had vanished. She looked at the door with wide eyes, tears threatening to slip, but she refused to show weakness again. She lost him..she let him get away again. "Tch.." She hissed lightly and hugged her arms, turning her gaze down to the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. How though, how did he get here and why? What did he mean? "Help me remember.." Tenten repeated what he could have said if he had talked. "Remember what?"

"Tenten!" Lee yelled again. "Please open the door! I have news!" He said, his tone becoming a lot more cheerful.

"What is it Lee?" She asked from inside while she picked up the blanket and walked over to her window, looking down at Lee.

"Ah! There you are!" He beamed and spoke, "you're not going to believe this but, they found a way to bring back our fallen comrades!" He ended smiling brightly.

"Huh?! What? Really?!" She asked looking down at Lee with a surprised expression. Bringing back the dead to the living again? Was it even possible. Lee nodded his head and waved her to come down. "Yes! Orochimaru-Sama has figured out how to do it with some help of Tsunade-Sama of course, now come on!" She could notice how Lee was almost jumping out of joy for this and she knew why.

Without giving it another thought, she went back into her room, cleaned up really quick and changed back into her usual every day ninja clothes, then made her way out of the house and to Lee. They both looked at each other with hopeful eyes and new filled motivation. She decided that she wasn't going to tell him what happened to her in her room since this was something else she considered important.

"Are you ready?" Lee asked. Tenten nodded her head and looked on ahead. "Yes, lets go Lee." And with that, they both ran towards the hospital of Konoha with one simple thought in mind...

They might have the chance of getting their teammate back, their Neji back.

* * *

**So here's chapter one. I'll try to upload the next one as soon as I can I promise, if I'm not so busy with band and such. XD **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think please.~ **

**Other than that, see you till next time!~**


	2. What You Used to Know

**Hey guys! It's Neji-Boy again. XD So here's the second chapter and like promised, it's in the time where this fic is taking place, and warning for some language ne? There's a reason why this is rated T and because of some events that might take place later in some chapters. XD **

**I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. I'm in Marching Band and school's going to start soon so I'm going to have quite a packed schedule, but like I said, I'll try my best.**

**Special thanks to LeeYumiLevi for reviewing first and the same for Reider, thanks. XD It really means a lot, and as for your question Reider, I explain a little about what it's planned to be done here.**

**WARNINGS:**

**Language, ****OOC Neji due to memory loss **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I wish I did, because if I did, Neji wouldn't have died in the first place. ;w; **

* * *

They were one of the first people to make it to the hospital. When Lee had told her the news about what Orochimaru had in mind and figured out, they both ran as fast as they could over there. The basic idea of what Orochimaru had figured out was being able to bring the dead back to life. Tenten didn't exactly have much hopes for this jutsu but right now anything sounded like a perfect chance to help out those who passed away, especially if it was some kind of chance to bring Neji back. "Everything's going to be okay." Lee's voice came from next to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head a little, she looked over at her friend and nodded her head while offering him a kind and small smile. "Y-Yeah, you're right." Her voice coming out hushed, more because of how scared she was. She was scared that this might not work, scared that Neji might not come back, so she tried her best in not getting her hopes up, but that didn't help out much.

She then turned over to the room that her and Lee were waiting in. It was your usual waiting hospital room. White walls, some flower bases to make the room a little more lively, small brown tables on each corner of the room and of course chairs to accompany them. It wasn't really something worth looking at, but right now anything seemed interesting to look at to Tenten. She just didn't want to let her mind wander and start thinking that something could go wrong.

When Lee and her arrived they were greeted by Shizune. As soon as she could, she went on and asked Shizune where Orochimaru and Tsunade were. She wanted to have and know details about this technique that Lee had been telling her about on the way here. They got there a little too late, Shizune had informed them, because both Orochimaru and Tsunade were already going to try out the technique on someone already. Both Lee and Tenten were somewhat shocked by the news because trying out a newly discovered technique was pretty risky. Orochimaru barely figured this technique out last night which didn't help to calm Tenten's nerves at all, but then she told herself that these were two of the legendary Sannin, she was sure everything was going to be okay, she just had to keep an open and positive train of thought, even if it was sometimes hard to think of things that way. Then Lee asked who they were going to try out the technique on, and Shizune informed them that it was their teammate, Neji.

And, with that knowledge, they were both scared shitless.

Think of it this way, two people just recently coming up with a machine that has to shoot lazers into a friend's dead body to bring your friend back to life, and not being 100% sure that it was going to work out or not.

Yup, they were scared shitless.

According to Shizune, Hiashi found out about this so called technique and helped both Orochimaru and Tsunade develop it as soon as possible. Hiashi also had a request, and that request was that as soon as the technique was ready for use then to use it on Neji first. At first Tenten wasn't sure as to why Hiashi would request such a thing, but once she thought about it she somewhat understood why he would want and request that. Neji was Hizashi's son, Hiashi's twin brother was Hizashi; though he didn't show it, Neji was someone very important to Hiashi because Neji was really the last thing he had that reminded him of his twin brother. She did wonder why Hiashi hadn't requested to bring Hizashi back himself, but that didn't bother her, because Neji might have the chance of coming back.

She was happy that he made the request and that it was taken but it still worried her, the technique that is. Something was something though, so she had to calm herself down and think of the positive side of things.

It has been almost four hours since they have gotten here and Tenten was seriously starting to go insane. No news, no alerts, no nothing. After Shizune left Tenten has grown impatient, Lee noticed while he watched her walk from one corner of the waiting room to the other in the chair he was seated on. "Tenten please calm down."

"I can't Lee!" She shot back at him, glaring at the poor boy who just meant to do good. "It's been hours since we haven't heard anything! How can you stay so calm?" She asked, letting out some soft breaths. She honestly didn't understand how Lee could be so calm. He just sat there and waited as if he were waiting for someone to pick him up or something, but she secretly wished she could be the way he was, because this whole worrying business was really starting to piss her off and get to her. Lee simply shook his head and smiled kindly.

"It's because I know he's going to be okay," he said, "have some faith Tenten, like that Tenten before the war." He finished.

It was true, before the war Tenten was one heck of a kunoichi. Confident was her best quality and not only that but her sense of leadership, but when the war came around she just simply lost it and of course, when Neji died, she lost it completely. She hated to hear that coming from Lee, more because she was supposed to be looking over him since Lee can be and tend to be pretty clueless at times. She wanted to look over him, especially now since Sasuke returned to the village and Sakura was still head over heels for that guy, she felt for Lee. He wouldn't show it but she knew he was hurt, that even after all of those years, even the war, Sakura hasn't noticed him. It irked her, it really did, but she couldn't do anything about it. Though she questioned Sakura's logic, it didn't change the fact that Sakura and her were good friends and she wasn't going to judge her choices because Sakura was actually an amazing person.

Letting out a sigh, Tenten brought her right hand up to her forehead and rubbed it slightly. "Yes you're right. I'm sorry Lee." She apologized and then afterwards placed her hand back down to her sides. Lee simply smiled and nodded his head. "Yosh! There's no need to apologize Tenten. I understand why you'd feel this way."

Just when she was about to insist about her apology, the sound of a door opening and closing caught both Lee's and Tenten's attention which caused both of them to turn and caught sight of none other than Orochimaru himself. Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly. "Damn it.." He cursed under his breath. He was hoping that nobody would be here, but clearly somehow these two found out; he didn't know how either, but he did know that these two were Neji Hyuuga's teammates...they were the last people he wanted to deal with right now.

"Orochimaru-Sama!" Lee's loud call snapped Orochimaru back into reality. Letting out a silent hiss he looked over at Lee. "What is that you two want?" He asked in a serious tone, not wanting this situation to be mistaken into something that should be taken lightly.

"You know exactly what we want-!" Tenten tried to continue her hasty reply, but she felt Lee's hand placed on her shoulder, motioning her to calm down and so she did, Orochimaru simply looked at her through narrowed eyes. If this is how she was going to be before the things that took place with Neji then he didn't even want to imagine how she was going to react when she finds out what happened.

"Orochimaru-Sama," Lee began calmly, taking his place next to Tenten and releasing her shoulder, "we were wondering about our friend Neji. We heard about the jutsu and that it was being used on him and well..-" He wanted to finish, but then Tenten interrupted.

"We want to know how Neji is and see him." She replied in a matter of fact like tone. She was obviously growing impatient, Orochimaru noticed, and he didn't blame her for feeling that way, but he wished she could contain any emotion based actions to herself, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Orochimaru brought a hand behind his neck, rubbing it slightly to calm the nerves he was getting after performing the jutsu. He found it funny, they were more interested in their dear Neji than they were on his new developed technique, he didn't blame them though, he would probably choose a friend as well.

"Well you see..." Orochimaru began. 'This was going to be a lot harder than I thought,' he thought while looking at both Lee and Tenten who were obviously waiting for answers. Where was Tsunade when he needed her? Oh that's right, she completely ditched him after they were done with the jutsu over with Neji. After they were done, she was the one that realized that something went wrong with the technique in the end. Poor Orochimaru didn't know what went wrong because all that mattered to him at that moment and time was that Neji came to life, but as soon as Tsunade asked him a question...they both got shocked by the response.

"Well?!" Tenten cut into his train of thought, seeing as to how it felt like he was stalling.

Orochimaru couldn't find it within himself to tell them, he found it hard. When the hell did he become such a sensitive person anyway?

"Look, he lost every single piece of his memory alright?" He blurted out, not even knowing that he did, but their shocked and widened eyes told him everything he had to know. He could have sworn that Tenten was going to tackle or attack him as well, but she held back because she realized he had more explaining to do. "The jutsu wasn't entirely complete, but it was ready for use, as in it could bring the dead back to life.." He then let out a sigh and closed his eyes. 'I was too ambitious.' Orochimaru thought to himself but then looked back at them. "The good thing is that he's alive, but...until I improve this technique then he'll have to stay this way for a while."

Lee nodded his head slowly and hoped that Tenten saw it the same way Orochimaru and him were seeing it. Neji was alive and okay again, that was what mattered, sure, no memory whatsoever but he was sure that they could find a way around it or even work with it. "Tenten..." Lee said in a hushed tone, having a secret message behind it that Tenten obviously got because she nodded her head and let out a breath.

"I'm fine and yes I know...he's alive." She said slowly, Orochimaru keeping a close eye on her just in case she wanted to throw a punch at him. "Can we see him?" She then asked.

"Yes, but only one of you..." He continued to speak and then explained, "I don't want him to feel so overwhelmed, he's still in a sensitive state since I just finished off the jutsu." Lee and Tenten understood though, and Orochimaru was right. Having two people who literally almost knew him all of his life in one room was going to be too much for him, especially because he has no memory.

"Tenten, you should go." Lee smiled over at her. "Lee.." She said and turned to him, "are you sure?" She asked, feeling a little bad for him since he always seemed to put her first than himself. As her response, Lee nodded his head. "I'll see him soon!" He smiled brightly, "besides, I know you want to see him."

Tenten smiled at Lee and hugged him, Lee hugging her back in return. "Thank you so much Lee." She thanked and Lee nodded his head once they both seperated from the hug. 'I think I'm going to be sick.' Orochimaru thought, being a little too overwhelmed by the show of affection. Orochimaru snapped back to reality when Tenten faced him again. "Very well then, go on in."

Orochimaru stepped out of the way so that she could have a clear view of the door that led to Neji's room. She nodded her head and then walked forward to the door. Everything seemed to slow down for her for some reason, maybe because she's really wanted this to happen, to see Neji that is...but not under these conditions. Neji wasn't going to know who she was and that destroyed her, but just like what Lee and Orochimaru had said, what mattered was that Neji was alive again, nothing else. Taking hold of the door knob, she slowly let her fingers wrap around the metal and then turned it ever so slightly, opening the door quietly as if not to wake him, though Orochimaru implied that he was awake anyway.

After opening it, she stepped right in and let the door shut behind her.

* * *

Lee smiled once Tenten stepped into the room, but once she was gone he went on and turned his black eyes over to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-Sama is it true?" He asked. "Is the jutsu really not finished?" That was something he had to know, because Lee found it hard to believe that Neji had lost his memory, he just didn't want to accept it. "Yes it is true." Orochimaru nodded his head while he crossed his arms over his chest. "The jutsu isn't entirely ready, I was able to find that out through Neji, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to complete it."

Lee rose an eyebrow at Orochimaru and titled his head to the side. "It's going to be used again?"

Orochimaru nodded his head once more. "Yes it is. This jutsu will bring back a lot of people I'm sure you're familiar with. The hokages from the past, shinobi and kunoichi who died in the war and before it, and some other figures from the past. I was given a list of the people they want the jutsu to be used on by Tsunade." Lee nodded his head to Orochimaru's explanation. It was a very good idea, and he liked it but he figured it was going to take a while. "You should head home." Came Orochimaru's voice.

Lee nodded his head. He should go home, it was most likely late now and will be night time soon. "What about Tenten?" He asked.

Orochimaru simply shrugged. "Don't worry about her, she'll most likely stay here with him even if I said no correct." It was more of a statement than a question, but Lee still nodded his head.

"You're right. Well, thank you for everything Orochimaru-Sama." Lee bowed, Orochimaru bowing slightly back in return, and then Lee took his leave.

'Now to find a way to finish the technique.' Orochimaru thought while he made his way out of the waiting room and towards a hallway that led outside.

* * *

He looked up at the white ceiling in mere confusion. He didn't know what was going on or how he got here, but he did know that he was instructed to stay or not to leave the room so he listened. The last person he talked to was called Orochimaru and to him he looked pretty creepy. Pale skin, long hair, and creepy voice, your whole pedophile package right there if you asked him. He seemed to be pretty nice though, he had to admit that.

He had asked Orochimaru as to why he was in the hospital, but Orochimaru said that he would know and have all his questions answered eventually and in time, because apparently the right time to answer a question wasn't now. That was great, he didn't know where he was, how he got there, who he is, or where he's from, though Orochimaru did call him Nagi, no wait, or was it Naki, Nechi? Ecchi? Oh come on! He forgot already?!

"Neji?" Came a soft voice in the room that snapped him out of his thoughts. "That's right!" He smiled, as if he had just won some kind of medal. Tenten, straddled by his behavior, she had to remind herself that he knew nothing, nothing at all so she was going to have to get used to something like this. Neji sat up and snapped his fingers. "That's what that creepy snake dude called me!" He said pointing at her, the carefree smile still on his face. For some reason, to Tenten anyway, she found it hard to turn away or look away, especially with that smile he had on him. It made him look...look even more handsome than what he already was.

She took this opportunity to let her eyes wander and examine his current state. She was shocked to see that he looked like he always did, before the war. The same handsome face, pearl like eyes, long beautiful soft hair, and those amazing abs-wait, abs?! She blushed and then turned her eyes away, her face changing into the color of a red hot tomato. She just realized that he was shirtless. Sitting up from his laying position so suddenly dragged the blanket he had over him down, which explains it, but she also noticed something else, something that shocked her.

The curse seal he had on his forehead was gone, and the wounds that killed him, which should have been located on his chest were gone as well...it was like it never even happened.

"Oi! Are you listening to me Miss?" Came his voice, making Tenten snap out of her thoughts. "Huh?" She said shaking her head slightly and looking over at him, who was glaring at her, probably cause he felt ignored.

"I asked if you were okay, but I guess you are." He stated. She seemed to be a little bit away from his world a bit there, he got a little worried. "Oh wait! You called me Neji ne?" He asked, getting a nod from Tenten. "So is that like my name or something?" He rose an eyebrow, which caused Tenten to sigh.

He didn't even know what his name was, great.

"Yes. Your name is Neji, and my name is Tenten." She said while she walked over to him, deciding to ignore his physical state and focus on the real issue, his memory. "You're a Jounin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A member of Team Gai, along with our sensai Maito Gai, our other teammate Rock Lee, and myself." She continued to explain once she spotted a chair that was next to his side of the bed, which she took and sat on. "Your full name is Neji Hyuuga, you're from a well known and powerful clan here known as the Hyuuga clan, which explains your last name." She paused a bit, to make sure that he was still paying attention and listening to what she was saying, and sure enough he was looking at her and blinking but keeping silent while she explained.

"We had a war in which we lost a lot of ninja, one of them being you.." She gulped lightly, "but now, you're here again, brought back to life by Orochimaru and Tsunade, who are two of the legendary Sannin. The jutsu that was used on you to bring you to life wasn't fully complete so you were brought back to life, but clearly, with no memory whatsoever. I'm hoping I helped you jog it up a bit though." She stated, finally letting him know she was done.

He simply stared at her and nodded his head slowly. "So..." He dragged, obviously irritating and making Tenten impatient. "Tell me a little about yourself." He ended up saying. He obviously was more lost with the explanation she had given him.

Tenten let out a sigh and brought her hands up to meet her face, covering her face. Neji simply looked at her, feeling somewhat guilty for not fully understanding her explanation. "Hey...Tenten?" He asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

Tenten looked up at him and waited for him to talk again, not bothering with talking back, at least he got her name right.

"You and I are friends then?"

That question took her by surprise, because she'd always thought that Neji saw her as a teammate only, but to avoid anymore headaches for him and her, she simply nodded her head and sat straight yet again. "Yes."

"Mind explaining everything and anything you know that has any connections to me? From the beginning?" He asked almost shyly, which made Tenten want to squeal almost, because it was really rare to even see him this way. "Of course!" She smiled at him which caused him to smile back at her.

And just like that, both Neji and Tenten spent the rest of the entire day going down memory lane, well, for Tenten, because Neji didn't remember squat.

* * *

**So here's the second chapter. XD I hope you guys enjoyed it because I enjoyed coming up with this and typing it, it was very fun to me. XD**

**And like always, please review, let me know what you think, any ideas are always good as well, and thanks for reading!**

**Till next time.~**


	3. This Is Home, Right?

**Nejiboy here! Checking in for duty once more! So prepare your anus-*Gets smacked on the head* Ow!**

**I just want to say, if you guys want to kill me, I'd completely understand. I am so so sorry for making you guys wait! Just, school, then lost internet, then relationship problems with my girlfriend and gah! Senior projects! School! Life! Internet! You get it. I will be uploading, this is not dead, I promise you that it isn't dead. I just couldn't find time to upload and update. I will be working on this again, now that I have some time, but I don't have specific dates of when the next chapters shall be done. I'm really sorry for the wait, but thanks to all who have reviewed and are still following this. Means a bunch!~**

**WARNINGS:**

**Same as always. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and all of its magnificent glory.**

* * *

It was the next day, Neji had realized that after he opened his eyes. The white room he was in was a lot brighter than he could remember and not only that but he was laying down, which meant he most likely fell asleep. He slowly sat up and leaned against the back board of the bed, recalling the events from yesterday. He couldn't recall much, but he did recall the small chat and talk he had with Tenten. In some sort of way, they were catching up with each other, mainly because he had no idea of who he was or what exactly he was. He was human, he wasn't stupid, but he came to realize that he had a lot of different features than any other people. Tenten so gladly pointed all of that out for him. It took him by surprise at first since he didn't know he was so different, but according to her, he had a whole family that looked similar to him. So, one thing was for sure, he would be able to recognize this clan or family he doesn't really remember easily since they look somewhat like him.

One of those features was the white eyes he had. Apparently it was passed down from his family to him, something that runs in his blood and can't be prevented or helped. Another feature was the long hair. Now, he had nothing against long hair, except that long hair was usually for girls, but if he looked good with long hair then he wouldn't mind keeping it the way it is. The long hair and white eyes were the traits of most of his clan member men. "This is giving me a headache.." Neji sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and slid to the edge of the bed. He was thinking of things he didn't even know well or remember. He doesn't remember his family but Tenten made sure he at least knew some of the details about them. Everything about his family seemed decently interesting, but what really stood up to him the most was this separation of members. There was the first branch, who was basically the "alpha" branch, so to speak and to put it easy, and then there was the second branch, the "servants" who basically protected the first branch, mainly because the first branch had the leader of the entire clan and his daughters. Tenten informed Neji that he was part of the second branch, but after he apparently died, whatever mark he had on his forehead disappeared. She also explained to him why he was part of the second branch, he's told her his story back in their Genin days she said, but it was too much for him to take at the moment. His headache was getting worse and he seriously had to simmer down with all of this information.

Neji shook his head as he then stood up and walked over to the small bathroom the room provided for him. He walked over to the sink and let the cold water run, cupping his hands right under the flowing cool water as he leaned down and splashed it on his face. He rubbed his face, keeping his eyes closed as he reached for the small towel that was right on the edge of the sink and then wiped his face. He had to wake up. He wanted to explore out there, Konoha, was what Tenten called it. He wanted to explore Konoha and see what his home was like, he really did. He was sure he was in a perfect state to go outside now. Yeah, sure, he didn't remember much but he knew what he needed to know for the most part thanks to Tenten, he also wanted to pay her a visit, maybe he'd find her outside. Something inside him just itched to see her, a very bad itch, those terrible itches that just come out of no where and then you scratch yourself so bad and then leave a red mark with some blood threatning to spill, yeah, it was a terrible itch alright.

He chuckled at the thoughts of last night, their conversation and catching up. He made his way back into his room and then cracked his knuckles as he looked out the window, getting a perfect and majestic view of the leaf gate just up ahead in the beginning of the village. It was sunny outside, the breeze was wonderful, and he could hear the chitter chatter of people outside.

He wanted out, now. He was sure the medical ninjas wouldn't let him out but-

Wait.

Ninjas.

Tenten mentioned something about him being a ninja.

Don't ninjas do those cool fighting moves and like jump out of high places from building to building?

Neji raised an eyebrow, finding new gaining interest in that window he was just so focused on. He made his way towards it and then opened the window, sliding it up and open, then locking it to make sure it didn't go down on him. "Building, building.." He mumbled to himself, trying to find a nearby building he could possibly jump on and escape. His pearl eyes were pleased at sighting one just nearby. "Heh." He smirked as he jumped on the window and then jumped forward, making it to the roof of the building with ease and without a worry. He stood up straight and then looked at his palms, nodding his head in approval. It seems that he might have forgotten his old memories, but not the skills he was taught. Neji approved of this, he wasn't as vulnerable as he thought he was. "This is amazing." He spoke silently, a dashing smile gracing his handsome face, a smile that would make every single girl in the village melt since Neji didn't smile at all in the first place. He made a mad dash forward and began jumping from one building to the other, taking hold of ropes and making high jumps, wanting to get his body used to these movements he was sure the human body wasn't used to doing. He was having fun though, he wasn't going to deny that.

Neji could feel his muscles and his body start to relax to these movements he was making, that was a good sign, that was what he wanted, because according to what Tenten had told him, he was an exceptional shinobi. "One of the best!" She said.

The way she said it though, with such confidence and happiness.

Neji took another high jump, pushing himself off the roof of a building and onto the top of the leaf gate. It was a nice place, he liked it. He didn't get any weird looks from people either so he was going to guess that people jumping from one place to the other was a normal everyday thing, he approved of that too. Neji walked forward and placed his hands on the railings in the front of the gate to take a good look of what outside had to offer. "So beautiful." He smiled and nodded his head in approval of the place. The air was fresh, green trees, dirt roads, and a good amount of water in all the right places to provide for the places around it. His thoughts trailed off back to Tenten, for reasons unknown to him he couldn't seem to get his mind off her. "Tenten..." He spoke her name silently but with depth behind it. "What are you to me?" This question was lingering in his head since he woke up. What exactly was she to him? Why did he think of her so much? He didn't even know her that well thanks to the loss of memory but he feels like he's known her all his life. He shook his head and pulled away from the thoughts of her, her silky hair, her beautiful scent, her soft looking skin, her melodic voice, the way her ass bounced with-Okay, he was pushing it, he seriously had to stop.

Sheesh, when was he such a creep?

"Damn it!" He growled out loud as he turned back to the village and smiled, extending his arms out as he breathed in the fresh air that the gentle breeze gave him. He wanted to take the feeling of being back home into his system, even if he didn't remember it, he wanted to feel this place first before his mind trailed off to Tenten, or any other girl to be exactly...okay, maybe just Tenten..

"This is my home!" He said proudly as he opened his eyes and sighed in relief. He finally set his arms out and looked down at the village, taking in all the people walking and talking, then the buildings, and then Tenten hugging some guy with green spandex, yeah, it was a pretty nice-WAIT, WHAT?

"Huh?" His eyes scanned back to the place he had seen Tenten and her signature buns, and surely, there she was in all of her glory, hugging some bowl cut guy in green spandex with orange leg warmers. "Who is that?" He asked, his tone and voice shifting to a dangerous tone that went unnoticed by him. From where he was standing, he could see that they were talking and then soon split from the embrace they had each other in and headed their separate ways. His pearl eyes went over to the clad in green and watched him in disgust.

Who does that bowl cut guy think he is? Hugging his woman like that? Wait! Not his woman! His Tenten, I mean Tenten! Who does he think he is and gives him the damn right to hug her?

His eyes then shifted back towards where Tenten was walking. Why is he this way with her? She said they were teammates but what the hell man?! A teammate wouldn't freak out over his teammate hugging someone else right?! Is the guy in green her boyfriend? Her brother?

"I'm freaking out over this more than I should." He told himself out loud, wanting to make whatever was making him freak out listen to reason out loud, but it was obviously not working. His blood was slowly starting to boil. He couldn't understand why, and it was really pissing him off. He knew he was going to need answers or else he wouldn't be in peace, he needed the answers. Neji went on ahead and followed after Tenten. He jumped down the gate and down to the ground below in the village, then walked towards her direction, not wanting to lose her.

"Oh wow.."

"Look at that hunk."

"I would sure love me a piece of that-"

Neji looked from one side to the other, feeling eyes dawning on him as he walked. What were they talking about? All of these females.

"Excuse me Mr." Said a small voice from in front of him, making him come to a stop. "Huh?" Neji raised an eyebrow down at the girl who was staring up at him while she licked on her bubble gum flavored lollipop. "Yes?" Neji asked slowly, noticing how the females were starting to surround him. "I don't mean to offend you sir, but mommy taught me that walking around shirtless in public is very disrespectful." She said in a "I'm-a-good-girl" kind of voice.

His eyes widened, and that's when it all sinked in. He looked down at himself and indeed, the Hyuuga was shirtless and all the women around him were drooling over him because of it. "Ah fuck.." He cursed under his breath as he turned around to face the women who were slowly walking towards him and circling him. "Uh, hello ladies!" He began in a shaky voice and a small wave. "Uh, it's a very nice day today isn't it?!" He tried his best to get something else catch their attention, anything, but nothing. He didn't want this attention, he only wanted this attention from Tenten damn it! Wait, where did that come from?

He slowly backed away, holding his hands out just in case one of them tried to throw themselves at him, but then, he thought of something genius. He came to a stop, the air around him becoming and changing into mere confidence, causing the fangirls to come to a stop as well, somewhat shocked by the sudden mood change. "Ladies, I am sad to tell- Well, not sad, more like proud to say, that I am gay." He finished with a proud smile on his face. This got him groans and moans from the fangirls and causing them to slowly scatter. "It's always the hot ones," he heard someone say, causing him to smirk ones he was left alone. Neji sighed in relief as he continued down the route Tenten took, making sure he was hidden this time from any, emphasis on any, girl that looked like a teenager.

Ino watched the whole scene from the shop she had just got out of. She knew about what was going on with Orochimaru and Tsunade. Bringing the dead to life again. She also heard that they used it on Neji, so seeing him again, shirtless at that, was odd for her, but she was sure she would grow used to seeing him around again. She had just gotten done doing some ninja tool shopping too. "So he's gay now huh?" She asked with interest, her blonde long hair tied up in the usual ponytail it was always on and in her usual ninja attire. "This is for the books!" She shrieked excitedly. For, after all, Ino was known as the Gossip Queen of Konoha. She then began making her way towards Sakura's house, wanting to share this new "discovery," Ino was sure she'd love to hear all about it.

"It sure feels like home though." Neji spoke, oblivious to what was going to happen soon thanks to Ino, as he continued his path down where Tenten had went, most likely to her house.

Sure feels like home huh Neji? You have no idea.

* * *

**This concludes this chapter, like I said, thanks to everybody who's followed and reviewed this and I apologize for the wait. XD I wanted to make this chapter a little bit on the Neji side and how the feelings he already had for Tenten in the past, which he can't remember, are starting to resurface again so he's freaking out because of it. But, that evil Ino.~ XD**

**Please Review, tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it so much.~**

**Till next time guys! Stay fresh my friends.**


End file.
